Glabrousness
Glabrousness is the technical term for having a lack of hair or down. Those who are glabrous have either performed depilation, or have medical conditions in which hair does not grow. It is not usually considered to be a sexual fetish, although it can sometimes become one. Puberty The preference for hairless genitals is not normally related to any form of attraction towards a pre-pubescent age group. Although the appearance of secondary hair on parts of the body is a sign of puberty, in Western cultures it is socially accepted and desirable for females to remove body hair to enhance their perceived femininity and youthful appearance—in particular, underarm, facial and leg hair. Pubic hair removal can sometimes be seen as an extension of this preference. Sensations Those with this preference will argue that genitals without hair are more aesthetically pleasing, and therefore more attractive and arousing. It is also claimed that sexual activity between two acomoclitics is a far more sensual experience as it gives a more tactile, intimate "skin-to-skin" contact. Culture and religion A preference for hairless genitals is not necessarily just a sexual preference—it can be a cultural or religious one. Judging by their artifacts, earlier civilizations and societies have often portrayed their citizens and members with no pubic hair. Even today, naked statues of females rarely show any sign of pubic hair, although they always show abundant hair on their heads. On the other hand, male statues do tend to show some representation of pubic hair. One example of ancient artwork which depicts both genders without pubic hair and/or body hair is the artwork from both Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome in which both men and women were shown without pubic and/or body hair. Some Muslims believe that the Sunnah directs all adults, as a part of keeping clean, to remove all body hair, including the armpits and pubic area. The practice of removing body hair and pubic hair in the Western world has extended to men with many men now removing their body hair and pubic hair. * See manscaping. Fashions In the last few years, the removal of pubic hair has become far more mainstream and even fashionable. The term "Brazilian" is used to describe the partial or full removal of pubic hair, as the thongs worn on Brazilian beaches were too brief to cover it up, and any sign of pubic curls emerging from underneath a swimsuit is regarded as one of the most embarrassing fashion mistakes a female can make. Indeed, a culture is now emerging of "intimate shaving" products and advice that is geared specifically around the pubic area. What was once kept a personal secret is now discussed openly in magazines and on television. Naturism In nudism and naturism, the term "smoothie" is often used to describe an acomoclitic naturist. In the past, such open displays were frowned upon and in some cases, members of nudist clubs were actually forbidden to remove their pubic hair and, if they did, they were excluded from the club. Others have grouped together and formed societies of their own and for them, being "smooth" is a requirement of membership (e.g., the World of the Nudest Nudist). See also * Depilation fetishism * Pubic hair * Merkin, a "pubic wig" References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Additional material Books Papers External links * World of the Nudest Nudist, Dutch acomoclitic naturist organisation * Euro Naturist - Smooth Naturists Category:Sexual fetishism